Yodalings
| image = | aliases = Yoda's species | continuity = Star Wars | category = | status = | homeworld = Unknown | stellar system = | galaxy = Star Wars Galaxy | body type = Elf-like | lifespan = 900-years + | height = .7 meters | weight = | limbs = | eyes = 2 | fingers = | toes = | special adaptations = Diminutive stature; Green skin; pointed ears | language = | sub-groups = | representatives = Minch; Oteg; Vandar Tokare; Yaddle; Yoda | affiliations = Order of the Jedi | allies = Jedi Knights | enemies = Order of the Sith | 1st = Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back }} Yodalings is a made-up word (Yeah, Thor, we know. ALL words are made up) that refers to an otherwise unidentified race of alien featured in the Star Wars multimedia franchise. The folks over at Wookieepedia identify this race as "Yoda's species", but here at , we've decided to call them Yodalings. It just sounds niftier. Franchise creator George Lucas never gave the species a proper name, preferring instead to keep information about this race mysterious and elusive. Which is fine for movies and such, but becomes a real pain in Dexter Jettster's exposed butt-crack when trying to maintain an information database. So until the Disney people decide to grace us with an actual canonical name for this race, we will just keep calling them Yodalings. The name is taken from the character of Yoda, who is the first and most well-known member of this race to appear in the franchise. They first appeared in the 1980 feature film Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back. A member of this race other than Yoda appeared in the 2003 video game Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic. The first female member of this race was introduced in the 1999 film Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace. An infant member of this race (only 50-years-old as the Mynock flies), is seen in season one of Star Wars: The Mandalorian. Description Yodalings are a bipedal sentient alien race that originate from an unknown world somewhere in the galaxy. They are small in stature, rarely standing more than 0.7 meters in height, have green skin, clawed fingers and toes and tapering pointed ears. Their skin color is usually some variation of green. Yodalings are extremely long-lived with a lifespan of up to at least nine centuries. At fifty-years-old age, Yodalings are still in their infancy stage of development. Star Wars: The Mandalorian: Chapter 1 Some Yodalings, though not all, appear to speak in an idiosyncratic version of Basic, with backwards grammar and endings sentences with prepositions, which would drive a grade school teacher nuts. I'm sure Jocasta Nu probably had some pretty choice words for Jedi Master Yoda whenever he waxed poetic about the Force. She strikes me as the type that would thump you across the knuckles with a gimer stick for speaking incorrectly. Yodalings appear to be naturally gifted with the use of The Force, even from infancy. A Yodaling child could levitate a rampaging beast at least a meter off the ground, though such a feat would prove extremely exhausting. Star Wars: The Mandalorian: Chapter 2 Representatives * Child, The * Minch * Oteg * Vandar Tokare * Yaddle * Yoda Notes & Trivia * The singular form of Yodalings, for purposes of this database is Yodaling, which redirects to this page. * In "Legends" continuity, Yaddle spoke with a standard usage of grammar, unlike her Jedi Council counterpart, Yoda. Related pages * of note * Images of * Appearances of See also External Links * Appearances |-|Films= * Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace - Yoda & Yaddle. * Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith * Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back * Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi * Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi - As a Force ghost. |-|Television= |-|Comics= * Star Wars 43 - Yoda |-|Novels= |-|Video games= |-|Short stories= |-|Other= References